Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ012
Treść Jak zwykle o siedemset słów za długi... :P 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 22:25, sty 11, 2013 (UTC) Kolejny słoneczny poranek nastał w miasteczku Sandgenam w którym przebywają obecnie nasi bohaterowie. Cole, Layla i Cilan właśnie zeszli na śniadanie w Centrum Pokemon w którym byli zakwaterowani do czasu jutrzejszych pokazów w tymże miasteczku. Layla siedziała przy stole zachwycając się swoim pokedexem, który wczoraj kupił jej Cilan. Na ręku miała również czerwoną imitację zegarka. - Co to jest? – zapytał ją zaciekawiony Cole - To jest właśnie Poketch. Są bardzo popularne w Sinnoh. Każdy szanujący się trener lub koordynator powinien taki mieć, są w nim najważniejsze funkcje, aby przetrwać… - powiedziała donośnie Layla - Tak jak gra w Ekansa? – zażartował Cole, a Layla się wielce oburzyła. - Ale ty jesteś dziecinny – odparła i pochyliła się nad swoim tostem. - Jaki plan na dzisiaj Cole? – zapytał go Cilan - Właściwie to sam nie wiem, może odwiedzimy filię laboratorium profesora Rowana? Słyszałem, że znajduje się w tym mieście – powiedział po chwili namysłu Cole - Tak, to prawda. Dawniej znajdowała się tu główna i jedyna siedziba laboratorium, lecz kilka lat temu profesor przeniósł się do miasta Canelave, aby badać pokemony na Żelaznej Wyspie znajdującej się nieopodal Canelave – powiedział Cilan, zamiast po prostu rzec „ok”. Layla zerwała się nagle, kiedy pod jej stopami przebiegł jakiś pokemon. Wpadła na jakąś dziewczynę i rozlała na nią całą szklankę soku. - Tak mi przykro, najmocniej cię przepraszam! – powiedziała Layla speszonym głosem - Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Trzeba będzie uprać tą bluzkę. Ehhh ale ostatecznie nic się nie stało –dodała dziewczyna – dziwne okoliczności poznania się, ale jestem Roxy, koordynatorka – powiedziała Roxy - Ja jestem Layla i też jestem koordynatorką! Przybyłaś na pokazy? – zapytała ją Layla - No przecież nie po to, żebyś mi tylko bluzkę poplamiła – rzekła uszczypliwie Roxy – jasne, że na pokazy. A wy co tak cicho siedzicie? – zwróciła się Roxy do Cola i Cilana - Wybacz, ja jestem Cilan, znawca pokemonów - A ja Cole, trener – odpowiedział pośpiesznie Cole. Roxy zmierzyła ich przeszywającym wzrokiem, jakby chciała odkryć jakieś złe zamiary z ich strony, lecz po chwili zwróciła się do Layli. - To co, może chociaż bitwą odpłacisz mi za te zniszczenia – rzekła wskazując na swój T-shirt. - J-j-j-j-j-ja? Bitwą? – zapytała ją przerażona Layla. - A kto inny??? – zapytała się zaskoczona Roxy – nie wierzę, że nie zrozumiałaś mojej prośby – podśmiała się nieco. - Chodź kochana, dobrze będzie – momentalnie zmieniła swój ton głosu i wzięła ją pod ramię wychodząc z CP, a Cole i Cilan poszli za nimi. - To może walka trzy na trzy, co? – zaproponowała Roxy, a Layla jak nigdy wcześniej stała jak słup soli. Już miała odmówić, kiedy Cole wcisnął jej do ręki pokeball. Layla spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, uśmiechnęła się krzywo i odwróciła w stronę Roxy - Zaczynamy! – jej pewność siebie wróciła co można było zauważyć w jej tonie głosu. Młoda koordynatorka włożyła pokeball od Cola do kieszeni i wybrała jeden z własnych. - Kricketot naprzód! - krzyknęła - Riolu naprzód! – rzekła Roxy. Layla wyciągnęła swój nowy pokedex i sprawdziła nowospotkanego pokemona. POKEDEX - Riolu, okrągły rzut! – krzyknęła Roxy - Kricketot użyj śpiewu! – powiedziała Layla. Kricketot zaczął śpiewać, lecz jego atak nie działał na Riolu Roxy. Pokemon ten szybko przebił się przez nutki Kricketota i trafił go swoim atakiem. - Riolu jako pokemon walczący jest niewrażliwy na ataki typu normalnego jak śpiew – skomentował Cilan. - Riolu, teraz moc dłoni! – krzyknęła Roxy. Kolejny atak wyrządził ogromne szkody Kricketotowi. - Kricketot ostry liść! - A teraz miotacz płomieni! – rzekła Roxy. Potężny miotacz płomieni spalił ostre liście Kricketota i bardzo mocno zranił pokemona Layli przez co ten stał się niezdolny do walki. - A więc jeden zero dla mnie – rzekła Roxy – Riolu powrót, dobra robota - Kricketot, ty też powrót. Walczyłeś dzielnie – rzekła i schowała jego pokeball do torby. Miała teraz dylemat, czy użyć swojego pokemona, czy też spróbować walczyć nieznanym jej pokemonem Cola. Postanowiła jednak zaufać Bulbasaurowi. - No to kolej na ciebie Bulbasaur – zwróciła się do niego Layla, a ten wkroczył na arenę. - Floatzel pokaż się! – krzyknęła Roxy. Layla ponownie wyciągnęła pokedex i sprawdziła tego pokemona. POKEDEX - Roxy celowo wystawia Floatzela, który ma niekorzystną sytuację typów. Ciekawe zagranie z jej strony – rzekł Cilan, a Cole pomyślał sobie, że on sam bardzo często tak robi, bo ufa swoim pokemonom. - Floatzel wir wodny! - Bulbasaur dzikie pnącza! – Bulbasaur Layli starał się rozbić wodny wir Floatzela dzikimi pnączami, jednak ten zabieg się nie sprawdził. Całe szczęście udało mu się uniknąć wchłonięcia przez ten potężny atak. - FLoatzel ,akcja! - Bulbasaur, ty też! – krzyknęła Layla. Obydwa pokemony zderzyły się z hukiem i zaczęły się przepychać. Każdy z nich chciał wygrać. BUM!!! Coś z wielką prędkością trafiło zarówno w Bulbasaura jak i Floatzela i przewróciło ich na plecy przerywając ich ataki. Wszyscy momentalnie obrócili głowy w kierunku ów obieku. Przed nimi stał niewielki pokemon. - To Eevee! – krzyknął uradowany Cole widząc tego pokemona. Przypomniał mu on Eevee jego przyjaciela Lucasa, z którym podróżował po regionie Johto. - Jaki on słodki!!! – krzyknęła uradowana Layla - Jaki on silny! – rzekła zaskoczona Roxy i obydwie koordynatorki na siebie spojrzały - Podoba Ci się ten pokemon bo jest… jest… aż mi to przez gardło nie przejdzie… SŁODKI?!?!?! – krzyknęła na Laylę Roxy - Podoba Ci się, bo w tej małej, słodkiej, kruchej posturze kryje się jakaś BESTIALSKA moc?! Jak możesz?! – rzekła Layla. Miały strasznie odmienne zapatrywanie na pokemony. - Nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo pokonałam twojego pierwszego pokemona! – zauważyła Roxy - Nic dziwnego, że cię wcale nie polubiłam! – dodała Layla, a napięcie pomiędzy dziewczętami rosło. Rozładował je ów dziki Eevee, który użył szybkiego ataku i znokautował obydwie dziewczyny. - ON JEST MÓJ!!!! – krzyknęły obydwie na raz zrywając się z ziemi i rzucając pokebalami. Obydwa chybiły, a Eevee zachichotał i zaczął uciekać, kiedy na chwilę przystanął – pośpiesznie umył swoje futerko i znowu zaczął uciekać. Layla i Roxy przepychały się próbując złapać równowagę i ruszyć w pościg za Eevee. - Layla stój! Miejże trochę rozsądku! – krzyczał do niej jej brat. Pobiegli za nimi. Biegli i biegli i wkrótce okazało się że… - ZGUBIŁYŚMY GO!!! – krzyknęły ponownie całe zdyszane. Pot spływał im z czół. Po chwili słabości ponownie zerwały się na proste nogi. - Mogę biegać za nim w nieskończoność, a więc odpuść sobie – powiedziała Roxy do Layli oddychając płytko - Przecież… ledwo stoisz… nie… to… co… ja… - mówiła Layla trzymając się za brzuch z powodu kolki - A może po prostu obydwie odpuścicie sobie tego Eevee? – powiedział Cole, ale już za chwilę żałował swoich słów. - On chce nas zmylić i sam go złapać – węszyła spisek Roxy - Racja! Nie dość Ci już pokemonów?! – naskoczyła na niego Layla - Chodźmy koleżanko, razem omówimy taktykę – rzekła Roxy do Layli i razem pod rękę oddaliły się od chłopaków. - Ja ich kompletnie nie rozumiem… - powiedział wypompowany Cole i usiadł pod drzewem razem z Cilanem. - To jeszcze trochę potrwa, odpocznijmy – powiedział Cilan i oparł się o to samo drzewo co Cole Tymczasem Layla i Roxy biegały w tą i z powrotem po całej dolinie. Znów się rozdzieliły i postanowiły łapać Eevee samotnie. Roxy właśnie przepłukiwała twarz w strumieniu, kiedy zauważyła kilka metrów dalej pijącego wodę Eevee’go. - Teraz cię mam… - mruknęła pod nosem, zaczęła się skradać po czym powoli wyciągnęła pokeball i... - POKEBALL LEĆ!!!!!!!!!!! – krzyknęła bez namysłu. Eevee ponownie się spłoszył i uciekł w wysoką trawę. Layla słyszać swoją rywalkę zaczęła biec w jej kierunku i po chwili również znalazła się nad strumieniem. - Nie mów, że go złapałaś – powiedziała Layla nieco przerażona. - Nie… uciekł mi – rzekła zawiedziona Roxy - Ufff to dobrze… no to narka!!! – krzyknęła Layla i pobiegła w drugą stronę. Zaczęła za sobą rozsypywać pokekarmę w nadzieji, że Eevee znajdzie ją po niej. Gdy wysypała ostatni kawałeczek usiadła na kamieniu i czekała. Nie minęło pięciu minut, kiedy usłyszała szelest trawy. Podniosła się nieco oczekując swojej zdobyczy kiedy… z trawy wyłonił się ogromny pokemon - SNOR SNOR SNORLAAAAAAAAAAAX! – powiedział grubym głosem pokemon i rzucił się na Laylę. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Krzyczała w niebogłosy starając się uciec przed dzikim pokemonem. - A sio! Odczep się otłuszczony wielorybie! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!!! Nie widzisz, że nie jestem przekąską!!! – krzyczała w jego kierunku Layla. Tak uciekając potknęła się co coś i wywróciła. - NIE ŁAŹ MI POD NOGAMI! – krzyknęła do pokemona, który okazał się być… Eevee… Layla już miała rzucić pokeball w jego kierunku, kiedy zauważyła, że Eevee trzymał już pokeball – ów pokeball był bardzo okurzony, brudny, przyklejone były do niego dwie gumy. Mały pokemon zaczął misternie go czyścić swoim ogonkiem aż ten zrobił się czysty. Odwrócił się za siebie chcąc uciec, lecz to co zobaczył przeraziło go. Eevee wytrzeszczył oczy – przed nim stał ogromny Snorlax, który momentalnie przewrócił się na niego przygniatając go i pokeball, który wypuściła Layla. Koordynatorka patrzyła z przerażeniem na całą tą scenę. Szybko zerwała się ,aby pomóc małemu Eevee. Próbowała przesunąć Snorlaxa, ale bezskutecznie. Po chwili i ona upadła na ziemię – Snorlax wyparował. - Jak to możliwe?!?!?! – krzyknęła zdezorientowana i odwróciła głowę na prawo – pokeball, który zgubiła kołysał się i mrugał. - O nie… - mruknęła pod nosem zawiedziona i zrozpaczona. - Czyżbym złapała… Snorlaxa??? – powiedziała łapiąc się za głowę. Kilkadziesiąt centymetrów obok leżał niezdolny do walki Eevee. - Szybko, szybko!!!! Gdzie jest jakiś pokeball, pokeball, POKEBAAAAAAAAALL!!!!!!! – krzyczała w obłędzie Layla wyrzucając wszystkie swoje rzeczy z tobry – nie mogła żadnego znaleźć – ten, który zgubiła był jej ostatnim!!! - A niech go szlak jasny trafi!!!!!!!!!! – warknęła zdenerwowana i kopnęła kamień na którym przed chwileczką siedziała. Przybiegła Roxy i widząc Eeveego niezdolnego do walki rzuciła pokeballem. 3…2…1… ZŁAPANY!!!!!!!! - Tak!!! I co Layla? Łyso Ci?! Złapałam go ja!! JA!!!!!!! JAAAAAA!!!!! Nie miałaś ze mną żadnych szans!!! – chwaliła się Roxy, a Layla zaciskała pięści z gniewu, jaki ją ogarniał. Przypadkowo nacisnęła pokeball ze Snorlaxem, który wciąż trzymała w ręce. Snorlax wyskoczył z pokeballa i zaczął ją lizać obśliniając jej całe włosy. Roxy o mało co się nie posikała ze śmiechu. Layla przycisnęła pokeball Snorlaxowi do brzucha i ociekając ze śliny Snorlaxa wróciła do Centrum Pokemon. - Powodzenia na jutrzejszych pokazach!!!!!!!!!!! – krzyknęła do niej Roxy na pożegnanie cały czas chichocąc. Mijając Cola i Cilana Layla przeszła bez słowa. Trenerzy zerwali się na równe nogi. - Layla, co Ci się stało?! – zapytał ją przerażony Cole, ale kiedy ta odwróciła się do niego z ognikami w oczach postanowił się odsunąć i nie czekał nawet na odpowiedź. Cole i Cilan spojrzeli po sobie. - Ktoś tu wreszcie poznaje prawdziwe uroki podróży pokemon… - mruknął pod nosem Cilan i uśmiechnął się, po czym razem wrócili do Sandgenam. Jak Layla poradzi sobie na jutrzejszych pokazach w Sandgenam? Jak będą układały jej się relacje z niechcianym pokemonem – Snorlaxem? O tym już w kolejnych odcinkach!!! Tymczasem… Butch, Cassidy i Shuckle właśnie dotarli do siedziby głównej Zespołu R w Eterna. Stanęli przed ogromnym budynkiem, który dla zwykłych przechodniów był normalnym wieżowcem jak każdy inny, który w ich mniemaniu skupiał setki nudnych biur, nie mających nic wspólnego z ich życiem, a więc nigdy nawet nie dociekali co może się kryć za wysokim płotem. Cassidy wcisnęła guzik, a brama otworzyła się. Szli długą alejką, która zaprowadziła ich do wysokich, metalowych drzwi. - Boję się… - mruknął pod nosem Butch - To nie nasza wina… - odrzekła Cassidy nie odwracając nawet ku Butchowi głowy. Jakiś Sługus otworzył im drzwi i weszli do środka. Zostali skierowani na trzecie piętro, na które pojechali windą – wystrój wnętrza był surowy – metaliczny, zimny, bez życia. Jedynymi dekoracjami były portrety Łowczyni J. Szli długim korytarzem, który według nich miał się nigdy nie skończyć. W końcu udało im się dotrzeć do końca korytarza, gdzie zlokalizowany był gabinet Łowczyni. Weszli niepewnie nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. - Jak misja? – zapytała ich na wejściu Łowczyni. - Zakończona… ale… bez większych rezultatów – powiedziała niepewnie Cassidy. - To znaczy? – zapytała szorstko J - To znaczy, że niebieskiej perły tam nie było… - odparła Cassidy, a Łowczyni walnęła pięścią w blat biurka. - Szlag! Uprzedzili nas… - rzekła i wstała przechadzając się po gabinecie - Ale kto? – zapytał Butch niepewnie. - Ahh… skoro nie udało się zdobyć niebieskiej perły trzeba będzie ją przejąć… taaak… to będzie wasza kolejna misja. Jak zapewne nie wiedzie, nie jesteśmy sami w Sinnoh – powiedziała Łowczyni, a Butch i Cassidy wytrzeszczyli oczy – O tak… działa tu także inna organizacja prowadzona przez starego pryka Lorda Coldera… Lord od siedmiu boleści – mruknęła to ostatnie zdanie Łowczyni - Co z nimi? – zapytała Cassidy - Obecnie organizacja ta zwana Zespołem Frozen ma taki sam priorytet jak my – poszukują trzech pereł – niebieskiej, czerwonej i białej. Lokalizacja czerwonej nie jest nam znana, białą odnalazłam w naszym magazynie w Magohany. Widać Lady Boss również interesowała się nimi, ale nie wiedziała, że jedna perła nic nie daje… jedna jest bezużyteczna. Potrzeba trzech… Zdobyłam niebieską trzy lata temu w Sinnoh. Kiedy uciekałam z tego regionu z powodu ścigania mnie przez Szefa Międzynarodowej Policji ukryłam perłę w swojej bazie. Upozorowałam własną śmierć podpalając bazę i pozostawiając na ten fakt dowody po czym uciekłam do Johto. Zamierzałam wrócić po moją perłę ale… Zespół Frozen był tam przed nami. Butch, Cassidy – wasza najnowsza misja. Musicie odnaleźć niebieską perłę. Śpieszcie się, czasu jest mało, nie wiemy, czy nie posiadają już czerwonej, dlatego czas nagli. Musimy zdążyć, nim Giovanni dołączy się do gry. Shuckle zostaje ze mną – rzucacie się z nim za bardzo w oczy – powiedziała Łowczyni, a Butchowi i Cassidy nie przyszło nawet, żeby się z nią sprzeczać. Odeszli długim korytarzem i zjechali windą na dół. To wszystko zamieniało się w wyścig z czasem. Można było wyczuć zbliżającą się wojnę… Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty * 'Roxy' Pokemonów * 'Floatzel' (Roxy; debiut) * 'Riolu' (Roxy; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' * 'Roxy' Pokemony ''Co to za pokemon? - Snorlax *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Eevee' *'Snorlax'